You Up?
by stargaze29
Summary: Brown eyes flew open as their owner, who had been gradually awaking through her early morning groping, was now fully awake and so was the appendage her girlfriend was rubbing. Futa.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot. : )

**A.N.** Idk, just testin' my futa chops a little bit. Let's see how this oneshot goes. I've been super busy, but I needed to post something and then this popped in my head so... Hope you enjoy. : D

...

4:20am, Tori and Jade's Apartment

Blue-green eyes snapped open after ten minutes of their owner trying to ignore her screaming bladder. With a soft grrr of frustration the pale skinned girl finally got up from the warm bed and body next to her to go relieve herself. Upon returning to safe haven of warmth she now found herself wide awake. Unable to go back to sleep, the raven haired girl tried to force herself to relax, only to make herself more restless. Knowing her attempts at slumber were futile she turned her attention to studying the beauty next to her. Well, more like her back. Supporting herself on her left elbow, the pale girl leaned over to look at her unconscious companion's face and a mischievous smile spread across her own. Taking her right index finger she traced the right eyebrow and swiped at the nose of the sleeping tan skinned girl below her, earning her an adorable face scrunch and face swipe. Softly laughing, her eyes traveled lower until they landed on firm breast. Wanting soon took the raven haired girl over as she couldn't help, but feel the firmness of the mounds for herself as she now used her wandering hand to cup her companion's right breast and began softly massaging it. This earned her a moan, which only left another part of her body screaming to be relieved.

"Baby...you up?" she whispered into a tan ear before taking it's lobe into her mouth and then licking it sensually after its release.

Although the grunt she received in return was cute, it did nothing for the situation between her legs. Deciding to go for the kill, the raven haired girl took her hand and slipped it underneath the flannel pajama pants of the tan skinned girl and began massaging the body part that was sure to get her response she was looking for.

Brown eyes flew open as their owner, who had been gradually awaking through her early morning groping, was now fully awake and so was the appendage her girlfriend was rubbing.

"Baby, you up?" the girl behind her ask once more.

'_Oh, I'm getting there.'_ thought the half-Latina, as the member between her legs became hard.

Taking her right hand the tan skinned girl covered the one belonging to her groper and joined in a few strokes, before catching the pale girl off guard and flipping on top of her. She took pale wrists and pinned them above the other girl's head, both girl's giving each other sneaky smiles before their lips met in a heated kiss.

"You do know I have an exam today right?" asked the half-Latina from her position on top of the raven haired girl.

*sighs* "Yes..." answered the pale skinned girl, now feeling guilty for waking her girlfriend for her own selfish desire. "I'm sorry, we don't have to..."

"Oh no, he's up now." said the brunette, referring to her harden friend in her pants and grinning at her girlfriend's half guilty half 'so you down?' face. "I love you." She said seriously.

"I love you too." replied the beautiful goth beneath her.

Lowering her head to share another kiss with her captive, she ground herself into the other girl.

"Mmm, Tori..." moaned out the pale skinned girl.

"Jade..." breathed out Tori as she continued to grind into her and kissed her way down ivory neck.

Both girls, needing to feel the other's skin on their own, began removing each other's clothes. With no more barriers Tori playfully pulled Jade back into her, receiving a giggle in return. Their laughter faded as they both got wrapped back into each other. Jade's legs were wrapped around the half-Latina, as their tongues did battle. Tori broke their lip-lock, kissing her way down creamy white chest until her mouth claimed a harden nipple. After paying homage to both beautiful mounds and fingering her a little, Tori was moving her tongue further down south when she was stopped by Jade.

"I need you inside of me." pleaded the raven haired girl.

Seeing the look in the pale skinned girl's darkened eyes almost made Tori cum right there; she quickly reached over to the night table and pulled out a Trojan, quickly tearing open the wrapper and rolling the latex over her erect shaft. Once the condom was on snug, the tan skinned girl hovered over her girlfriend, kissing her forehead first, then her nose, and then claiming her luscious lips. As they continued exploring each other's mouths, Tori positioned her member between Jade's wet folds before she entered her completely. Tori moaned and Jade let out a gasp as all eight inches of her girlfriend's cock filled her at once. The half-Latina began a slow rhythm of thrust, moving her forehead off the other girl's and looking down at her. Both girls stared into each other's lust/love filled eyes, loving how something that they've done many times before could always feel like the first time. As Tori's thrust began to increase in speed, nails were dug into her back and pale legs were wrapped around lower back pulling her closer. Jade let out a deep moan and threw her head back; the feel of her lover thrusting inside of her and her heavy breaths hitting her ear was driving her wild. Pale hands found themselves cupping beautiful brown breast and tweaking their nipples, distracting the girl above her enough to drop onto her some more and gave her the opportunity to flip their position. Smiling down at the lovely brunette, Jade began to roll her hips once more. Now it was Tori's turn to throw her head back, loving the sight of the beautiful Jade West riding her like her life depended on it. With each squeeze of her warm walls around her member, Tori was getting closer and closer.

"Mmm, fuck baby I'm about to cum." said Tori, as her hands gripped Jade's hips.

"Me too." strained out the raven haired girl, before bending down to giving the half-Latina a hard passionate kissed.

Flipping their positions once more, Tori kicked it into overdrive with quick hard forceful thrust. It didn't take long before both young women were calling out each other's names and holding each for dear life. Tori gently pulled herself out of Jade's warmth and then rolled onto her back. Her hand reached down to remove the now filled condom, but was stopped by her girl's hands. Jade removed the barrier and threw it in the small trash can next to their bed and then she took hold of her love's shaft before licking the length of it all the way to the tip, receiving a lazy moan and twitch of appreciation. Tori pulled her back up to her, moaning as she tasted herself in the kiss they shared before snuggling together. The tan skinned girl pulled the covers back over them both and then looked at the clock...

5:15

Both girls didn't have to head out until 9:00 so they had a good almost two and a half hours of extra sleep.

"Good luck on your test later babe." said Jade softly into Tori's chest.

Tori laughed tiredly before replying, "Thanks baby, love you."

She kissed her dark locks and held her close.

"Love you too." mumbled the raven haired girl in reply, before sleep claimed them both once more.

...

**A.N.** So...how did I do? Let me know if I did alright in a review, pretty pleases. :) Thank you guys so much for reading. : D

Also, I finally found a site to post the Elitoria (Vic/Liz) story I wrote and had posted on here, but it was taken down. The story is called 'Everything Will Change' and you can find it on my Archive of Our Own profile, which I posted a link to on my FF. net profile page. If you go check it out and like it, don't be shy to leave a comment. Thanks. : )


End file.
